The Stories You Were Never Told
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: The Pokemon Special crew live on an alien planet called Archen that have many different kingdoms. Everyone seems happy on this peaceful planet but is there evil lurking in the dark corner of the planet? Rated M for language.


Me: I want to be quick and say this is the Pokemon world as an alien planet with many different kingdoms.

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and fake junk. Now on with the story!

The Beginning

Normal P.O.V

_"Daddy...?"_

_"Daddy where are you?"_

_"Daddy. Daddy help come save me!"_

_A little girl, no more than 5-years-old, was running in the Viridian Forest. She looked back, _**that man **_was still chasing her. She followed the brown fox-like creature that guided her to safety. "Keep running we're almost there!" it shouted back at her. There was a rushing river up ahead. It's swirling currents dared anyone brave enough to try and cross the waters. "Jump into the river it's the only way we'll survive!" the creature shouted. The child didn't hesitate and jumped in. Water thrashed her and the fox. They clung together and felt the world go black._

Drops on cold water splashed on soft porcelain skin. Electrical blue eyes snapped open. The small girl sat up quickly. Her long black hair swayed as her whipped around. She spotted a boy about her age sitting at her side. She noticed she was in a cave sitting on a soft bed with her companion curled up next to her. The Eevee's body curled into a tight ball.

The girl glared at the boy. "Who are you and why am I here?" she demanded in a soft and melodic voice. "Well isn't _that _a nice way to talk to the person who saved you." the boy teased with a smirk on his pale skin. He shifted his blonde bangs that exploded under his baseball cap. His golden eyes practically laughed in amusement. The small girl sighed and said,"I'm sorry. I'm just a little scared about what happened..." She looked down and noticed she wasn't in her plain white sundress and white boots anymore but in blue pajamas with white trim.

She looked at the boy with a look. "Did you...?" she said trying to get the words she needed out. The boy finally noticed and blushed. "N-no! It was my cousin. She's coming around soon to check on you." he said finally. Realization hit the small girl. "Where are we? Are we anywhere near Viridian City?" she have shouted, waking the fox and throwing the covers off. "Hey, calm down! We're in a cave alittle ways away from NewBark Town. We're hundreds of miles away from Viridian City. Why, do you need to be there?" the boy soothed, trying his best the calm her. The girl cringed,"No! I don't _ever_ want to back to that place." He saw how distressed she was and placed the covers back on her.

"Don't worry I'd never take you back there now please stay here until I come back." the boy said. "Wait! What's your name?" the girl asked pulling the covers over her body. "My name's Ember Blaine, prince of Johto. I'm 6-years-old, how about you?" the boy said. Her eyes widened alittle. She looked hesitant for a secound before she smiled. "I'm Aqua Yuuki. I'm 5-years-old!" she said jumping out of the bed. She looked around and asked,"Hey, where's my clothes?" Ember pointed at the drawer across the room. She ran up and grabbed her clothes and turned around. They had a small staring contest before Ember finally got it.

"You can change over there." he said, pointing to a white curtains in the back. She ran into and came outin her plain white sundress. Ember pouted alittle and said,"That looks too plain on you." Aqua laughed and said,"I kinda wanna see what's out there." Ember nodded and lead her out.

Ember's P.O.V

I brought her outside into the warm, pale sunlight. NewBark Town's forests had many pretty things. It had huge trees, Pokemon, caves, lakes, and rivers. Right outside of this cave was a field of flowers. This particular cave was in a hill that overlooked a flower filled valley. It had a lake and a calm river flowing in the middle. Many forest and water Pokemon live and play here. I named it the Valley when I first found it.

"Heeeeeeeeeh~! This place is pretty!" Aqua said, eyes glowing as she ran down the slope with her Eevee and took in the sight. She spotted some Pidgey across the field and slowly walked over to them. She got on her knees and greeted the birds. "Hello! Do you know what time it is?" she asked them. I chuckled at that. Did she really think they would be able to tell her?

"Aqua! You can't expect them to be able to tell you." I said, sitting cross-legged beside her. She smiled at me and said,"I'll tell you a special secret since you saved me. I can understand the lanuguage of all Pokemon." I was abit surprised but not shocked. Even though I was only 6-years-old I saw a special glow around her that shined with powerfull magic. That was one of the special abilities I was given at birth. Well, enough about my magic for a second. I was quite interested in her ability. "Really?" I asked. "How can you do that?"

She closed her eyes and faced the sun. She slid down to lay on the grass and sighed. One of the smallest Pidgey sat on her chest and cooed soothingly. She opened her eyes and stroked the birds head. "I don't know. I wasn't born with it, it just...you know..._appeared._ I can't explain it. I don't remember exactly where I lived, but I remember I lived in a peacefull forest. I was just siting under a big tree and just sat listening. Then, after a while, I heard their actual voices." she explained.

I caught something in what she said. "You don't remember where you're from?" I asked with concern. She shook her head. "Where did you find me anyway?" she asked. I remembered it easily because it scared me so much.

*FlashBack*

_I sat near the riverbank in the valley with my cousin and 'twin', Yellow. Yellow was teaching me how to fish when we saw something floating small and white floating in the river. "Is that a Pokemon?" Yellow asked, cautiously wading over to it. I wasn't going to go over because I thought it was just a wild Goldeen or something. I sat in my place and watched her wade over to the object. Suddenly, Yellow screamed causing Ra-Chan, her Raticate, to wake up startled. I jumped up and ran over to her on land. "What's wrong?" I screamed._

_Yellow picked up the floating object and showed it to me. It was a little girl, about my age, with dripping black hair and porcelain white skin. Nestled in her arms was a teeny-tiny Eevee. "Are they okay?" I asked as Yellow set her on the ground. Yellow checked if they were breathing. "Yes! They're still breathing but we should take them inside quickly." Yellow picked the girl and Eevee up and we ran up the hill._

_*_End FlashBack*

"I'm sorry. I made you both worry." Aqua apologized, her eyes were watering. "No no! It's alright! Yellow kind of overeacted though, she went to get a doctor." I said. Just then a familiar voice called be from across the field.

Aqua's P.O.V

I was amazed by how alike Ember and Yellow look. The same blonde colored hair and hairstyle, same amber eyes, same height, and same kind smile. "Are you twins?" I asked, forgetting Ember said they were cousins. They laughed and shook their heads. "My mom and his dad were twins, we look like them so we look like twins." Yellow explained.

I heard playfull yelps coming from the corner. My Eevee was playing with some random Eevee. "Eve, who's that?" I asked. "That's Evan my very own Eevee." Ember said watching them play happily. Yellow clapped her hands and smiled. "Aqua, you said you don't remember where you lived so why not come with us?" she asked. "Would that be alright?" I asked. I didn't want to intrude. "It's fine it's fine!" Yellow reassured dragging me out of the hideout.

We arrived to a huge estate and a castle the was three times as big a the Disney World castle. They took me to see the king and queen. As they told me the king was a taller more masculine version of Ember. The queen looked alot different then Ember and had black hair that was in two loops that moved as she moved her head. She looked at me curiously with hazel eyes. They both wore casual clothes.

"My, my, my! Who is this little doll?" she asked. She picked me up and studied me carefully. She smiled and hugged me. "Awww, she certainly is cute! Who is she?" the queen asked. "Here name is Aqua. We found her in the river and she doesn't remember much. Could she stay in my room? Please Auntie Maria, Uncle Liffian!" Yellow pleaded.

I was taken out of Queen Maria's arms and into King Liffian's. He looked at me with stoney eyes. I shivered abit until he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Aww, I guess I can't say no to the powerfull female warrior Yellow! Besides, I always wanted a daughter." he said, squeezing tighter. Queen Maria quickly took me from him. "Liff! She couldn't breathe at all! Are you alright, dear." she asked.

I nodded and said,"Thank you for letting me stay here Queen Maria." She almost instantly pouted and dropped down on the floor to pull our faces together. "Hey, you're now my unofficial daughter so call me 'mommy'." she said. "Me too! Call me 'daddy'." the King ordered. "Um, okay. I'll try my best." I said. They smiled and told Yellow to take me to her room.

*That Night*

Yellow and I layed close together in her comfy. "Hey, Yellow? Do you think I'll remember where I was from? Or my family?" I asked. She thought abit before answering. "I'd be happy to here you remember, but I'd be sad that I lost my new little sister. It was fate that brought you to me and if it wants to take you back it will. Just be patient and you'll see." she said, smiling. I smiled back and drifted into deep sleep.

Ember's P.O.V

*10 Years Later*

It's time for you to find a bride. That's what my parents said to me on my birthday a couple weeks ago. I layed in the Valley with Evan, who had evolved into and Espeon long ago, thinking about it. My eldest brother, Gold, was suppose to be the next king at first, but he was too crazy and free-spirited to rule a kingdom. The second oldest, Gold's twin Ethan, was choosen after Gold, but he was too timid to be an authority figure. My third brother, my faternal twin Terro, didn't study enough to be able to make big decisions. That made me the heir to the throne.

I sighed. All these weeks my parents have been trying to set me up with many high-class girls, but I don't like any of them. They're all too fake. Trying to hard to be impressive. I sat up looked at Evan, who gentley cried out. I patted him on the head and got up. "Come on, we should go back now. They're probably looking for us. We ran off to the castle hoping the next girl wasn't insane.

Aqua's P.O.V

I waited in the garden with 'Mama' Maria and 'Papa' Liffian for the new princess. I saw my friend ,Charla-May, coming toward us. Charla-May was really cute. She had long hay-blonde hair that she kept in a braided bun and reddish-brown eyes that were filled with intelligence. She wore a pink maid outfit. It had a pink mid-back jacket that had long sleeves and yellow buttons. Underneath the jacket was a white sleeve-less shirt. A pink skirt that went to the knees and a yellow button on the waist you can unclip and flip backwards to see pink shorts underneath. She had on the cutest pink boots with white laces.

"Queen Maria, King Liffian, Lady Aqua your guest has arrived." she said, curtseying. "Ah, thank you Charlot. Would you see to it that the prince sees her around the palace." Mama asked. Charla looked nervous. "Well m'lady, it seems the prince snuck off after meeting Princess Sophia of Fiore." Charla admitted. Mama and Papa looked at eachother. "What are we going to do? The princess has to be entertained and escorted by someone." Mama asked. "Charla and I can watch her!" I offered. "Would you? That would be great thank you! Come Liff we have to find Ember." Mama dragged Papa away quickly.

I turned to Charla who breathed a sigh of relief. The patted her back and said,"Let's go meet that princess.

*The Foyer*

We walked into the foyer to see a girl. She had long brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a frilly white sundress with a yellow ribbon tied at the waist and white high-heels. Two white roses stuck on both sides of her head. "You must be the princess. My name's Aqua and you are?" I greeted her sticking out my hand. She gripped it lightly and said,"I am Shina Marray the princess of Hoenn." Charla bowed. "I am Charlot, I am a maid here, please don't hesitate to call if you need help." Shina merely nodded and asked,"Where is the prince?"

I scratched the back of my head and said,"Well, the prince is quite busy at this moment but he'll be with us in a moment." She placed her hand on her hip. "How can he be busy? He should've cleared his schedule when he learned the future queen would be here." she said, glaring at me. "The prince still has many young ladies to choose from. You can't expect special treatment." I said slightly irritated. "Huh? I'm the princess of Hoenn am I not? That means I _deserve _special treatment for I am far more beautiful and intelligent than any other princess." she shot back.

Charla stepped before it got ugly. "Princess Shina! Many of the princesses we met are very intelligent and beautiful. Although it is true that you are beautiful the Platinum Princess award was given to the missing Princess of Kanto. That makes her the most beautiful, intelligent, and _kind _princess of all the kingdoms of this Planet." she said. Shina glared at Charlot. "You mustn't think because she was awarded as a Platinum Princess that she's better than me. Now, are you going to show me around or what?" she asked gliding past us. This was going to be a long day.

Me: Yay! I finally finished!

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
